


Delphiniums

by lxdyinwhite



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite
Summary: ‘….the live, insatiate dance of your nipples in my mouth—your touch on me, firm, protective, searchingme out, your strong tongue and slender fingersreaching where I had been waiting years for youin my rose-wet cave—whatever happens, this is.’- Twenty One Love Poems - Adrienne Rich
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Delphiniums

Delphiniums - a genus of about 300 species of perennial flowering plants in the family Ranunculaceae. Delphiniums symbolise cheerfulness and good will. They are a protective plant and bloom in shades of blue, pink, white and purple.

-

The coven were all enjoying a late dinner. Roasted chicken and vegetables, there was not one single complaint. Everyone was finishing up with their meal, Misty slowly dragging behind, she had barely touched any of her food. Her attention was elsewhere, somewhere that it should not have been. The cajun was known to be distracted, a daydreamer, sometimes quite out of touch with reality. But she was distracted with good reason, her right hand sitting on her girlfriend’s upper thigh. 

Cordelia glanced to her left, eyes meeting Misty’s. Blue, like the ocean, a glint in her eye. 

Misty dragged her hand higher, higher and higher, giving Cordelia’s thigh a tight squeeze before reaching to cup the older woman softly through her pants. 

Cordelia cleared her throat, she placed her cutlery onto the table and stood, eyeing the curly blonde, raising her eyebrows slightly. 

“I’m heading to bed,” she smiled, and looked around the table at each of the girls making sure that she had caught their attention, “be sure to get a good nights sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. Greenhouse at 10 in the morning, sharp.” 

Misty doesn’t stand, she remains seated and picks at her food. 

“Misty,” Cordelia clears her throat again, “come on, we have a big day tomorrow, you included. Come upstairs, you look tired.” 

-

The walk up the staircase was a quiet one, the pair not talking. Cordelia takes Misty’s hand, pulling her down the hall, in the opposite direction of the room that they shared. 

“Delia?” 

Cordelia did not say a word, dragging the girl down the hall with her, head held high. 

“Dee,” Cordelia opened the door to her office, a secluded room at the end of the house, away from everybody else. She pulled Misty into the office and released the girl’s hand, shutting the door behind them. “Delia, why are we-“ 

Her words were stolen with an open-mouthed kiss, Cordelia’s hands gripped onto her shoulders, making her stumble backwards until the pair were stopped by the desk. 

“What were you doing? what game were you playing at dinner?” 

Misty didn’t answer, she was caught off guard. 

“Do you know what that does to me? when you do that? when i have to keep a straight face in front of everybody else?”

“I’m sorry,” Misty whispered, “I’m real sorry Delia, I didn’t- she paused, sighing, not seeing a point in continuing, not knowing what to say. 

“It makes me so wet, Misty.”

Misty choked on her own saliva, eyes widening and her heart thumping in her chest.

“Why are we here? in your office? shouldn’t we go bed so that I can-“

“You know how you mentioned,” Cordelia paused, walking around to the other side of the desk, “how much you wanted to be bent over my desk?” 

Misty’s cheeks flushed instantly, blush crept all over her face, her cheeks and ears burning like wildfire. 

“Cordelia.” 

“Misty.” Cordelia teased. 

“Uh,” she looked at the floor, eyes focusing on the floorboards, wondering if she could count all of the ripples in the wood, to think about anything other than how red she must be, “yes.” 

Cordelia opened one of the drawers, reaching in behind the packs of paper clips and pens, pulling a strap on that she had hidden there last week out. She had been waiting for this moment. Misty looked at Cordelia again, seeing the strap on in the older woman’s hand. 

“It’s new.” Cordelia said, “I’ve been waiting for the right time.”

The pair made eye contact for a few seconds. Misty was practically panting, her eyes dark and wide, a slight blush still present - dappled over her cheeks. 

“Can I?” 

“Yes, please.” Misty nodded quickly, chewing on her bottom lip. She subconsciously pressed her thighs together, sure that the heat that Cordelia had made pool below had made its way through her underwear by now. 

Cordelia stepped into the harness, thankful for choosing tight pants over the range of options she had set out this morning when getting dressed, she tightened the straps, launching herself at Misty and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She swiped her tongue over the swamp witch’s lower lip, asking for entrance. 

Misty twirled her tongue with Cordelia’s, she moaned softly. Her hands went to Cordelia’s hips - one falling and toying with the strap on. She was desperate to know how it felt. It was a lot firmer than she expected, a lot larger too. She felt Cordelia’s hand tangle in her hair, tugging and softly forcing Misty’s head back. Cordelia started to kiss the woman’s neck, starting off slowly, softly. Soft kisses quickly turned into biting, she soothed the skin with her tongue and sucked bruises into Misty’s skin.

“Delia, please touch me,” Misty panted, whimpering, “give it to me, please.”

The headmistress pulled away, hands slipping under the girl’s dress and under the elastic of her underwear. She pulled them down, removing them completely before making eye contact with the cajun. 

“Bend over the desk.” 

A whimper escaped Misty’s throat, she nodded. The sight was all too much, Cordelia before her, lips kiss swollen and red, eyes dark, the strap on strapped around her waist. She turned, bending over the desk just as she had been told to, elbows propping her up slightly. She felt Cordelia fold the bottom of her dress upwards, her hands going straight to her hips, one smoothing over her stomach, curling around to run her fingers through Misty’s folds. She was met with slippery wetness and immediately started to circle her clit softly. 

“D-Delia.” 

Misty felt Cordelia’s fingers come to a stop, the strap on moved forwards, collecting wetness before it was pushed against her entrance. She glanced over her shoulder, Cordelia questioned her with her eyes, confirming that this was what she wanted. Misty gave a quick nod. 

Cordelia thrusted forwards, slowly burying the length inside of the taller woman. 

“Fuck.” Misty moaned, she pushed back against her and felt the headmistress start to thrust. 

Slow thrusts quickly became fast and vigorous. Cordelia started to circle the girl’s clit once again, pressing firmly and swirling her fingers in tight, quick circles. 

“Delia, god,” Misty moaned loudly, elbows giving out, unable to hold her up anymore, she turned and rested her right cheek against the wooden desk, “You’re so big.” 

“And you are taking me so well, Mist.” 

Cordelia didn’t relent, fucking Misty hard and fast, deeply, whimpering at the sight of the length of the strap on sliding in and out of her, glistening with wetness. 

The hilt of the strap on rubbed against Cordelia with each hard thrust, bumping her clit. She dug her nails softly into Misty’s hips, moaning loudly. The cajun looked back at Cordelia, realising that she too was enjoying this, she pushed back against her, wanting Cordelia to get just as much out of this as she was. 

“Feels so good, Mist.”

Misty felt the pressure build inside of her, she felt herself start to clench around the toy, “F-fuck.”

Cordelia knew the signs, she saw Misty digging her fingernails softly into the desk, hips jumping forwards, gasping. 

“Delia, Delia don’t stop I’m so close.” 

Cordelia pressed firmer circles into her clit, thrusting at an angle that brushed against the spongy spot inside of Misty, knowing this would send her completely over the edge. 

Little sparks flickered inside of her, sensual release building quickly, like a coil winding and winding, growing tighter and tighter by the second, threatening to snap. 

“You’re gonna make me-“ tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, pleasure all too much, “God, Cordelia, you’re gonna make me come, please don’t stop.” 

“Come for me,” Cordelia rasped, “come for me, Mist.”

Misty came, all over the strap on, gushing. Mouth agape, letting out a string of soft moans. 

Cordelia’s favourite sounds in the world.

“Good girl.” 

Cordelia moaned softly at the sight of Misty’s wetness coating the strap on, evidence of her orgasm. She slowed her thrusts, stopping completely and slowly pulling the strap on out of her lover.

Misty stood and straightened her back after regaining strength, not yet gaining total control over her legs but doing her best. 

She dropped to her knees, looking up at Cordelia before taking the strap on into her mouth. She could taste herself, moaning as she kept her eyes on Cordelia’s. She started completely taking the length into her mouth, making the hilt of the strap on bump against Cordelia’s clit. She stopped to undo the straps around Cordelia’s waist and thighs, placing the strap on and the harness on the floor behind them, reaching up and quickly undoing her pants. 

She waited for Cordelia to step out of the black pants and quickly got into a steady position on her knees, wasting no time and pressing an open-mouthed kiss over her mound, through her underwear. 

She enjoyed this, having her mouth on her girlfriend. She enjoyed the musky scent that came with the arousal she caused. 

Misty softly swiped her tongue over the woman’s clit, pulling back to pull her underwear down, immediately kneeling in and kissing Cordelia’s inner thighs. 

Cordelia placed a leg over Misty’s shoulder, giving the curly blonde further access. 

“Please, please.” 

Misty looked up at her, met with the sight of the older woman gasping with her face flushed, she kept her eyes on the supreme’s as she swiped her tongue up the woman’s entire length. 

As her tongue met Cordelia’s clit, she closed her lips around it, sucking hardly while flicking her tongue against it. 

Cordelia, already being so worked up from taking Misty over her desk, from the pressure that she felt when the hilt of the strap on rubbed against her, was seconds away from coming completely undone. 

One last flick of Misty’s tongue and Cordelia toppled over the edge, legs shaking. She was thrown into a dreamy, euphoric state. She breathed deeply, ears ringing, heart thumping in her chest. Looking down at misty and tangling her hands in the cajun’s hair, admiring the woman on her knees before her.

Eyes blue like the flowers in the garden, delphiniums, they were blue like delphiniums. 

Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft coils. She wiped her mouth, looking awfully proud of herself, standing up and being immediately welcomed into her girlfriend’s arms. 

The pair grabbed the clothing that was scattered on the floor, Cordelia placed the strap on back into the draw. 

Another time, she thought. I would like to see that again. 

-

They finally made their way to their bedroom, cuddling up underneath the comforter on their bed that was accompanied by Misty’s favourite quilt.

Cordelia had knitted it for her last winter, using her favourite colours. It kept Misty’s feet warm on cold days, she always had cold feet. 

Cordelia muzzled her nose softly into the back of Misty’s head, burying it in her blonde curls. She smelt like the lavender shampoo that they shared. She was warm, and soft. And Cordelia’s heart threatened to jump completely out of her chest. 

“I love you, sweet thing,” she pressed a kiss into Misty’s hair, “my sweet girl.” 

“Mmm,” Misty mumbled, she was half asleep, she always fell asleep easily in Delia’s arms, “I love you, Dee. So much.” 

They would equally struggle in the morning to get up, to be in the greenhouse so early. Misty would more than likely appear with her quilt wrapped around her shoulders, for warmth and to cover the marks that Cordelia had left behind. But for now, they got to spend the night close to one another, peaceful, feeling nothing but safety, warmth, hearts completely filled to the brim with love. 

-

‘….the live, insatiate dance of your nipples in my mouth—your touch on me, firm, protective, searching  
me out, your strong tongue and slender fingers  
reaching where I had been waiting years for you  
in my rose-wet cave—whatever happens, this is.’  
\- Twenty-One Love Poems (Floating Poem (unnumbered), Adrienne Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you have made it this far


End file.
